


THE KISSING BOOTH

by sevabha



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Boys Kissing, Carnival, Kissing Booths, M/M, before debut setting, rivals in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevabha/pseuds/sevabha
Summary: Jinyoung reads a flyer about JYPE holding an open carnival for the first time. He sees that they are open for volunteering and volunteers himself.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	THE KISSING BOOTH

**Author's Note:**

> **This is set just before debut of GOT7.**  
> ***The characters are not mine. I don’t own any of them. They are their own person I am merely using them for this story.***  
> I Got this idea after I read some other straight fanfictions and thought why not made one for JJP too.

JYP entertainment held an open carnival this year. It’s the first time anything like this has been prepared by the company. It means that anyone and everyone from other entertainment companies are allowed to join the carnival.

“JYPE Carnival?” Jinyoung asked his two friends as read the enchanted flyer hanging outside the entrance hall. 

“What’s a carnival?” the scrawny friend to his right asked.

“Bambam,” The taller friend said, “A carnival is an organised program of festivities, contests and games, typically associated with fundraising.” While giving a thoughtful look he again spoke, “I thought Thailand also had these kinds of events.” 

“They do Yuggie, it’s just I never got the chance to attend one ever so I don’t what it looks like.” Bambam replied.

While they were talking, Jinyoung was reading the details of event in the banner. He noticed that something else was also written on the bottom of the flyer.

“Guys look, they have openings for volunteers.” Jinyoung said pointing at the print. “I am going to see the event organising in-charge about it.”

“Hyung, no, you should be on the upcoming evaluation of the month which is going to decide the debutants of the new boy group. Do you want to waste your time in this and lose your another chance to be successful at what you want to do.” Yugyeom said.

“Gyeom-ah, Evaluations has 25 more days. I am sure I can prepare during that time but this kind of thing is not going to happen every time. Well I mean it can but who knows what if JYP decided that it is the only time he want to organise it and never again.”

“Fine then don’t listen to me. But don’t come crying in frustration if something went wrong during evaluation.”

“Really Yug, loosen up a bit you are not his care taker. Let him have some fun. He is always working so hard and practices the most out of us.” Bambam said defending Jinyoung. “Besides, JYP would love to have help of his own trainees and artists. And of course, carnival is perfect for Mina and me to have some fun.” Yugyeom huffed and left, leaving Jinyoung and Bambam by themselves. “Why does it feel like he dislikes Mina for some reason?”

Jinyoung froze, “Well Bam, what seems like the obvious answer?”

Bambam scrunched his face in deep thought, his face squeezed so tight, Jinyoung thought he’d lay an egg. “Oh shit!” Bambam exclaimed suddenly, “Yugyeom has a crush on Mina!”

“Exact-wait-what?!”

“Yugyeom is acting like he doesn’t like Mina, to throw me off guard, but he won’t say anything because he is such a great friend and doesn’t want to steal my girlfriend.!”

“Um… Bam…” Jinyoung laughed nervously, giving up, “Yeah, that’s the reason why he doesn’t like her. I’ll be just going to see the event in-charge now.”

“Okay hyung, see ya later, I am going to see Mark and Jackson Hyung!.”

***************************

Jinyoung took elevator and pressed the button to JYP’s office floor. He reached there and knocked on his door. He was nervous. Yes, he likes JYP and knows that JYP like him too but he always feels nervous around him. It’s because how nice and humble person he is and Jinyoung has great respect for him.

He lifted his head up as soon as the door open and went inside. 

“Hello Jinyoung-ah, what can I do for you on this lovely day.” He asked smiling at his direction.

“Hello, Director-nim, I actually wanted to talk to you about the JYPE Carnival.” Jinyoung said as he fiddled with his hands.

“Oh yes a great idea, right?” JYP’S eyes twinkled as if he knew something Jinyoung didn’t. “2PM Member’s thought of it.”

“Yes sir, I was wondering if all of the volunteer slots have been filled?”

JYP sent a grin towards Jinyoung but asked, “Before telling you that, you tell me have you thought of something for your evaluation. That is something you can’t miss Jinyoung-ah. This evaluation is going to set the line up for debut. If you are confidant then you can participate.”

“I haven’t picked out a particular idea from many but I can assure you that I won’t disappoint you with my evaluation performance. But, I really want to participate in this carnival as volunteer.” Jinyoung replied.

JYP gave a mischievous look and said, “Then I have the perfect job for you...”

***************************

“You can’t possibly be agreeing with this Jinyoung-ah!” Mark said as Jinyoung set up his stool in his booth. The carnival is just staring.

“That’s what I said to him yesterday hyung, but he didn’t listened to me at all.” Yugyeom replied.

Mark is a trainee from LA. He becomes fast friends with Jinyoung because he didn’t know how to converse in Korean while Jinyoung only knew basics. This helped a little bit to make Mark feel belonged in a foreign land.

“It’s for good cause Mark Hyung. The money would go to the charity.” Jinyoung said setting up his box for tickets carefully before admiring the booth. Even though it was pink and mushy, it was well constructed.

“Yeah hyung!” certainly not helping Jinyoung’s case, “All of the money would go for the poor schools which needs funding and to orphanages too. Those schools said that their funds were cut by half.” Jackson said, amused.

Jackson is a Hong Kong native with loud personality but a golden heart. He is friends with everyone but always come back to Jinyoung and group.

“Besides, Jinyoungie hyung is one of the most wanted trainees after his drama debut and idol debut. Everyone just go crazy for his looks. Many female trainees want to go out with him. Therefore, they would definitely love to have this chance of kissing him along with many male trainees.” Bambam Replied.

Yes, you got it right. Jinyoung set up a kissing booth.

Yugyeom had a mischievous glint in his eyes before sliding a ticket into the box and placing a quick chaste kiss on Jinyoung’s lips, which left Bambam between a stage of anger and confusion. Jinyoung was confused himself for a second before he saw Bambam’s expression and saw what Yugyeom was trying to do.

“Bu-what-Yugyeom!?” Bambam sputtered as Yugyeom grinned with a ghost of a smirk.

“Yes Bammie?” He said innocently.

“Why do you go and do that for?” The jealousy in Bambam’s voice made Yugyeom smile made his grin turn into mini smile.

“It’s all for good cause.” He said smoothly before sauntering away, Bambam following behind closely.

The three remaining sighed and shook their head.

“When will Bambam realise that he loves Yugyeom and not Mina?” Mark asked.

“Don’t know and don’t asked it keeps getting worse every time.” Jackson Said.

“I just hope he realise it soon or else I don’t but I have a feeling that Yugyeom is ready to give up.” Jinyoung said.

Jinyoung perked up as people began lining up for games and rides, and it had Jinyoung shocked that so many people lined up for just a little peck on the lips. Jinyoung would even go as far to say that his booth probably had the most tickets. 

Jinyoung was hardly shocked when so many girls came to the booth but he was definitely surprised when he saw that a fair amount of boys came too. There were even some guys, who instead of kissing just dropped a ticket in a gesture of goodwill.

It wasn’t until he began cleaning up and people were leaving that thing started getting interesting.

His hands was on ticket box and was about to pick it up when someone slid a ticket into the ticket box. Jinyoung glanced up to see whom the hand belonged to and why the person didn’t some during carnival hours.

Once he saw who it was, he was shocked to see him standing there.

The person, whom he has been crushing on since he gotten into the company – Im Jaebum.

The person, who don’t like to give a shit about Jinyoung is standing here in front of him with friends. 

He thinks it was some kind of sick joke Jaebum is trying to play or why else would he try to come to kissing booth. Is he trying to bring him down by any means. Jinyoung’s mind was filled so many doubts. As to why the person who considers him his rival would come to his booth.

“Im Jaebum,” Jinyoung said shocked, “What are you doing here?” By then his friends too came looking for him.

“Well it’s a kissing booth, Park Jinyoung, what do you think?” Jaebum said sarcastically.

Jinyoung blushed, “I mean why do you want to.. umm… kiss someone you hate.?”

“It’s for a good cause,” Jaebum said casually.

“Jinyoung raised an eyebrow at this, “I feel like the words ‘good cause’ sort of negate your justification.”

Jaebum rolled his eyes, “Does it really matter why? I am a paying customer aren’t I?” he said as gestured to the box.

“It’s after hours, Im Jaebum.”

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum said his name in a tone he had never heard before but somehow it had his hear racing. Jinyoung looked at him, unsure what to do as Jaebum stepped closer to him until they were chest to chest, “The carnival isn’t over until the volunteer goes home.” Jaebum eyes him up and down. “And here you are.”

“Jaebum, this is craz-” Jinyoung was cut off mid sentence when Jaebum captured his lips. Jinyoung was still unsure of what to do before a warmth engulfed his body that demanded he respond.

Jinyoung brought his hand hands around Jaebum’s neck while Jaebum brought his one hand to Jinyoung’s waist and other to his cheek to cradle softly while pulling Jinyoung closer to kiss him deeply.

Neither of them knew how long it had been before Jinyoung pulled back and Jaebum placed his forehead against Jinyoung’s. “I have been dreaming for so long to kiss those lips of yours. It feels exactly as they look, so soft and plump.” Jaebum whispered so low while caressing Jinyoung’s cheeks which were covered in deep shade of red blush.

“You were saying? This is ….?” Jaebum said.

“This is…” Jinyoung whispered back unsure of how to answer. How you are supposed to tell the person you have been crushing for so long that not only did you enjoy kissing nut you want to keep kissing them?

“Do you have more tickets?” Jinyoung breathed out.

Jaebum smirked as he reached into grabbing a handful of tickets and sitting them on the top of the box.

Jinyoung stared at them before looking back at Jaebum. “Hyung,” Jinyoung said, “I don’t think these are enough to cover what I have in my mind.”

“Oh? Do I need more tickets then?” Jaebum asked burning his lust filled eyes into Jinyoung’s.

Jinyoung bit his lip, “No”, he said thoughtfully before leaning to whisper, “This one’s on me.” With that, he leaned back in, once again to locking lips with Im Jaebum.

Overall Jinyoung could say that JYPE carnival was a complete success.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.  
> Please leave kudos.It helps to know that I did good while writting.


End file.
